This invention relates to smoking articles and more particularly to a cigarette wrapper for a smoking article and even more particularly to a cigarette wrapper for smoking articles having reduced sidestream smoke properties.
Sidestream smoke in the cigarette industry is recognized as the smoke given off by the burning of a cigarette or other smoking article during the burning of the smoking article between puffs by the smoker. The smoke that the smoker takes in during the puffing process is recognized as the mainstream smoke. The sidestream smoke therefore, is the smoke which directly enters the atmosphere during the static burn period of a cigarette. There has been a substantial amount of work in the prior art on cigarette wrappers for the reduction of this sidestream smoke. Two recent patents that issued in this area are U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,541 to Perfetti et al and U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,543 to Goodman et al. The Perfetti reference teaches the use of magnesium hydroxide, calcium carbonate, and flax in a paper wrapper and Goodman teaches a double wrapped tobacco product wherein one paper layer includes calcium carbonate and a burn control chemical and the other layer, or second paper wrapper, includes monoammonium phosphate and sodium carboxymethyl cellulose.
To date, none of the commercially available low sidestream papers have been used to produce cigarettes which are entirely satisfactory. Unacceptable characteristics include having a chalky off-taste, a mouth coating, a flaky ash, a mottled ash appearance, or a reduced puff count.